1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of molecular biology, stem cells, and differentiated cells. More particularly, it concerns programming of somatic cells and undifferentiated cells toward specific cell lineages, particularly hematopoietic cells and precursors of hematopoietic cells.
2. Description of Related Art
Hematopoietic cells or blood cells are in great demand for clinical applications and for laboratory use. In the clinic, hematopoietic stem cells (HSCs) can be used to reconstitute hematopoiesis in patients that have undergone a therapy that suppresses hematopoiesis, such as an anti-cancer therapy, or in patients that have inherited hematological diseases. In addition, red blood cells, platelets, and neutrophil granulocytes can be used in blood transfusions and in the treatment of certain hematological disorders. In the lab, blood cells can be used for many applications including drug screening.
Currently, blood cells for such clinical and laboratory applications are obtained from living donors. However, the limited supply of donor blood, especially when a genetically-compatible donor is required, limits therapeutic applications and drug screening. Thus, there remains a need to develop sources of blood cells other than donor blood. For example, there is a need for an unlimited supply of well-characterized functional blood cell types, including patient-specific HSCs for therapeutic applications.